


Surprise

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Samurai Champloo
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Crossdressing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Other, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to post this as it is. It really could use a sequel but I've lost all ideas for it. Thanks for looking this over Kira.
> 
> I originally wrote this for my fic journal under the username gummiwolf at livejournal.

Sesshoumaru flipped through a magazine, intent on ignoring the demon across the room. Every so often, Sebastian would look over at him and Sesshoumaru would only glare at his magazine more intently. He could not fathom why Sebastian kept looking at him with that smirk. Clearly Sesshoumaru’s lack of acknowledgment should make Sebastian realize that his attention was unappreciated and that he should go away, at least in Sesshoumaru’s opinion. It’s not like there would ever be a repeat of the other night.

Sesshoumaru clenched his magazine at the memory of the warm sensation of Sebastian’s hand on his thigh. No, it would not be happening again. He had to suppress a shudder as he suddenly remembered the wet heat of Sebastian’s mouth sucking on his ear. It was merely a one time indulgence.

Sesshoumaru barely disguised a sharp inhale when he remembered the predatory smirk on Sebastian’s face when he slowly pulled Sesshoumaru’s pink slip up over his hips. It was a curiosity at best. He closed his eyes when he couldn’t help but remember the full, stretched feeling of Sebastian inside him. It’s not like he even enjoyed it!

Sesshoumaru threw his magazine onto the table harder then necessary.

It was clear Sebastian had no intention of leaving the room, but Sesshoumaru refused to be the one to leave, no matter how uncomfortable he was.

Sebastian started to walk across the room towards him. Sesshoumaru saw this as the perfect opportunity to explain in painful detail how the other night would never be happening again, until Sebastian walked past him. Sesshoumaru turned as discreetly as possible to see where Sebastian was headed. He was walking towards...Jin.

Jin looked annoyed as Sebastian wore his best amused smile and assaulted him with witty commentary as the demon pretended to take interest in the room surrounding Jin.

Sesshoumaru was practically seething.

Sebastian finally got Jin interested in the koi fish painting on the wall. He tucked some of Jin’s hair behind his ear as he leaned into whisper in it.

Sesshoumaru stood up and clenched his fists. That was how things started with him and Sebastian the other night and to be ignored in favor of that...Jin was unacceptable.

Sebastian couldn’t suppress his smirk when Sesshoumaru started marching over to where they were talking. His plan of having a threesome with Sesshoumaru and Jin was moving ahead of schedule.


End file.
